


Immortality|不朽

by lisa_jam



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Inspired by Mad Max Series (Movies), M/M, Mad Max AU, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa_jam/pseuds/lisa_jam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>杰森的猎物是在九十五号路上抓到的，这条路途径死亡之漠，穿过三门大桥高耸的塔楼，一直向东来到谷地。首脑说这是魔鬼的数字，象征毁灭人类的那场灾难，九十五头巨兽口吐闪电和烈焰，将旧世界的一切化为废墟。从此之后，这个世界无法再诞生一丝绿色，所有的种子干枯、腐败、变质，新生的婴儿也被污染，长出畸变的大头、多余的手脚，畜生的蹄子和犄角。<br/><br/>谷地有过别的名字。很久以前它在古语中被叫做哥谭，畜牧之地，还有其他一些名字。但现在，谷地是他们最后的庇护所，是免于他们受到沙漠和烈日伤害的堡垒。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortality|不朽

**Author's Note:**

> 2015电影版Mad Max世界观。本文收录在迪克中心合志Run Dick Run，已征得同意放出

Immortality/不朽

1

干燥的风里夹带着一股焦灼的气味。

这气味像是机油，又像是引擎发动时溅起的火星子产生的焦味，也可能像是一场沙暴的前奏。

杰森把面罩上的防风镜抬起来了一点，眯着眼望向远方，再次嗅了嗅。天空是平静的黄绿色，几缕薄薄的云一动不动地贴着远方沙丘的地平线。没有任何迹象说明会有沙暴来临。

离太阳下山还有很久。这是长日季，太阳会一直徘徊在天边，像个巨大无比的猩红色的火球，吸干所有水分。但到了短日季，一切都会变得该死的天寒地冻，陷入彻骨的黑暗。

杰森没有什么事可做了。他推上护目镜，从瞭望台上滑下来。这是一座歪歪扭扭的塔楼，用废旧车子的骨架搭建而成。他一路顺着倾斜的沙丘滑到底部，忽略了摩擦产生的热量。沙民都习惯了热量，他们的皮肤苍白厚实，和周围被炙烤得滚烫的一切相比常年处于凉爽的低温，这使得他们比外面的民族更能够长时间地忍受阳光曝晒。

沙民崇拜太阳，阳光使他们远离黑暗和寒冷，使他们冰冷的躯体感染上一丝生命的热度，使他们重新体味活着的感觉。阳光也会磨损他们，腐蚀他们，直至化为尘埃齑粉，那是每个人的归宿。杰森沿着沙丘往下走。几个瘦骨嶙峋的沙民坐在一片阴影中，正在拆卸一辆报废的汽车，见到杰森走来，他们纷纷朝他低头。

杰森那不怎么波动的心中隐隐产生了一股扭曲的自豪。他已经是一名猎手。他额前有一抹白色的印记，染在他黑色的头发上格外醒目。这是战功，标示着他捕获了自己的第一头猎物，从此他不再是匍匐在沙子里最卑微的贱民。

杰森的猎物是一个“候鸟”。

他们把那些胆敢在公路上迁徙的人叫做候鸟。他们是生活在谷地之外的居民，据说他们相信这世界上还有不曾被灾难毁灭的绿色之地，因此他们以汽车为家，把它们改造成移动的堡垒，沿着公路四处探索。

杰森认为他们都是些天真愚蠢的家伙，居然想要在沙漠里尝试运气。沙漠是无情的，它不会放过任何生命的迹象，所有活着的东西都会被高温和炎热吞噬。何况还有像沙民这样的捕食者在阴影里伺机出动。

他们抢劫那些落单的候鸟，拖走他们的车，搜刮有价值的装备。年轻强壮的候鸟会被带回谷地，成为奴隶。老弱的候鸟会被当场杀死，抛弃在荒漠中。

杰森的猎物是在九十五号路上抓到的，这条路途径死亡之漠，穿过三门大桥高耸的塔楼，一直向东来到谷地。首脑说这是魔鬼的数字，象征毁灭人类的那场灾难，九十五头巨兽口吐闪电和烈焰，将旧世界的一切化为废墟。从此之后，这个世界无法再诞生一丝绿色，所有的种子干枯、腐败、变质，新生的婴儿也被污染，长出畸变的大头、多余的手脚，畜生的蹄子和犄角。

谷地有过别的名字。很久以前它在古语中被叫做哥谭，畜牧之地，还有其他一些名字。但现在，谷地是他们最后的庇护所，是免于他们受到沙漠和烈日伤害的堡垒。

2

杰森走进牢笼，摘下他头上的防尘头盔，夹在胳膊下面。

牢笼是一座圆通型的建筑，昏暗如同岩窟，只有正中的天顶泄露下一丝微弱的天光。所有笼子都沿着中轴一层层成环状分部。

新来的奴隶会被带到牢笼的底层。杰森捕获的候鸟也在其间。他被围捕的时候孤身一人，开着一辆银蓝色的小车，轻便但迅速。猎手们看中了他的引擎。他们戴上有黑色防风镜的面罩，从三面包围了那辆车，把铁戟插入飞驰的车轮，对着车门伸出火焰喷射器的长嘴。

车子翻滚着脱离行驶轨道。金属在蓝色的烈焰中扭曲变形。杰森跳上车前盖，砸碎了玻璃，把昏迷的候鸟拖出车外，而其余猎手一拥而上，将他的小车大卸八块。

开头十五天候鸟被锁在牢笼里。他的额头一侧有道深深的伤痕，那是他一路试图反抗的后果。愚蠢的候鸟。他们撕掉他的衣服，扒去他的鞋子，用又厚又重的锁链困住他，把他头朝下吊着。

这是第十六天，他们把要他拖出笼子。

候鸟在此期间一直显得很安静，像只被围困的鹿。他浑身只剩一条破破烂烂的长裤，沾满了尘土，早已分辨不出本来的颜色。他们拖着他走向一间燃烧着炉火的暗室，在那里奴隶会被打上标记，戴上枷锁。

直到被压着跪倒在暗室正中，面对炉火闪耀着的暗红色火星的那一刻，候鸟突然挣扎起来。

他的动作快得像闪电，连续踢中了左右两个猎手的下巴，转身就往外跑。杰森扑上去抓住捆住他身体的链子，把他绊倒，男人回身撞向他。他们重重地滚倒在地面上，候鸟体格并不瘦弱，但他已经干渴疲惫、虚弱不堪，而杰森比他更强壮，更善于忍受疼痛。候鸟用各种方法踢他，抓他，咬他，像头野兽一样吼叫，杰森的嘴唇被撕开了，深黑色的液体流了出来，顺着下巴流到他苍白的脖子上。

候鸟突然静止下来，睁大了眼睛，瞪着杰森流血的嘴唇。那是一双蓝色的眼睛，不含一丝杂质，如同阳光最刺眼的日子里的天空。他迟疑地张开嘴唇。

“你，”他说。“你是谁。”

杰森趁机用手肘卡主他的喉头，把他的双手固定在背后。他把还在扑腾的男人按在沙地里，手指紧紧攥住他又长又凌乱的黑发。

“服从，”杰森对着他的耳朵吼道，激起后者一阵徒劳无用的嘶吼。愚蠢的鸟儿。

他们给他的后颈按上烙铁加以标记的时候杰森就站在一旁。男人咬着牙，一声都没哼，颈背上虬结的肌肉微微颤抖。然后他们给他的头上套上枷锁。

锯齿状的枷锁在男人的脑袋四周合拢。他那双蓝色的眼睛无声地盯着杰森，仿佛其中正酝酿着一场风暴。

3

按照规定，猎物可以归第一个捕获他的猎手所有三天。

杰森拖着锁链往前走，候鸟脚步有些踉跄地跟在他后面。他们爬上沙民聚居的棚屋，那是一片奇形怪状的低矮建筑，是沙民们用从废墟中拾来的材料拼凑而成，在斜阳的余晖中像一排排闪闪发光的嶙峋的鱼骨。杰森的小棚屋是个由三片车门组成的遮蔽物，能在入夜的时候阻挡冰冷的风沙。他把候鸟拖进房间，自己走到阴影中翻找。

候鸟有些好奇地看着他拿出一个袋子，拍去表面的浮土，露出上面印刷的鲜艳字母，“C-R-U-N-C-H”。那些弯曲的笔画在杰森眼中毫无意义，他已经丧失了阅读过去的文字的能力。

男人有点困惑地看他撕开那个袋子，露出里面的褐色东西。他的眼睛睁大了。“食物，”杰森简短地说，把袋子塞到他手中。

候鸟嗅了一下，然后尝试性地咬了一口。“你怎么会有这个，”他透过箍住面部的铁架沙哑地问道。

杰森耸耸肩。他有空就会去谷地底端的那片废墟中走走，随意翻找出一些古老的破烂带回来，有时候是这样包装好的工业产品，有时候是破破烂烂的书，台灯，洋娃娃。一些沙民完全没有过去的记忆，也不关心末日之前发生过的事，但杰森尚还存有一些模糊的印象，那些记忆在他睡着的时候如同一片模糊的影子在黑暗中交替闪烁，如同一场雷电交加的暴风雨。

他看着候鸟咀嚼，因为带着口枷，他吃得很艰难，他的喉头上下吞咽着，因为干燥而发出微弱的声音。看着这个男人进食让杰森产生了一种从未有过的感觉。这些谷地外的居民需要食物、需要水，否则他们就会死去。脆弱的东西。沙民并不需要进食，能让他们温暖起来的只有太阳的炙烤和血液。鲜红、温热，带着脉搏跳动的血液。

杰森知道沙民的身体里流动的血液都是黑色的，当他们从再生池中挣扎着爬出，他们的皮肤就被池水漂成了白垩的颜色，他们的血管萎缩发黑，他们的眼珠变得浑浊黯淡，那是见过死亡的眼睛。而这个候鸟的皮肤是金色的，就和被阳光照射的沙漠一样，昭示着那层薄薄的皮肤之下鲜活跳动的生命。

杰森突然渴望尝试新鲜血液。所有奴隶的血液都是属于首脑的，就像汽油、淡水和母亲的乳汁。但杰森现在还是候鸟的主人，他知道他有这个权利。他抓过候鸟的一只手臂，拽下一旁墙上吊着的输液管。

他把连着输液管的针头推进男人的静脉时后者瑟缩了一下，眼中闪烁起愤怒，但那愤怒就像一样烛火一样微弱。他的另一只手里还捧着杰森递给他的巧克力棒。“为什么，”他嘶哑地说，听起来迷惑而受伤。杰森只是把输液管的另一头插入自己手腕上的接口，看着那道红色在透明的塑料管里滑过弧形的轨迹。

血液带着太阳的热度缓缓注入他的身体，他听到低沉而稳定的心跳，如同鼓声在他的耳边搏动。那些幻象霎时间又回来了，他看到街灯昏暗的小巷，他看到闪电袭击一座高塔，他看到奔涌的铁灰色河流，他看到自己在夜空中飞翔。一个男人在呼喊他的名字，伸手要抓住他，他的眼睛是蓝色的，如同暴雨后清澈的天空。这是假的，一切都是假的，这个世界不再有高楼和灯火，只有黄沙是真实的。

恍惚之中他看到候鸟跪在他面前，伸出被铐在一起的双手，似乎想要描摹他面部的轮廓。但他的指尖悬在毫厘之外，始终没有落下来。

“你那么像我认识的一个人。”候鸟喃喃道。“这没有道理，我甚至不知道你是谁。”

他低声说，“……”

杰森睁开眼。

冰凉的夜风从墙壁的缝隙里漏进来。候鸟蜷缩在他脚边，他睡着的时候像个孩子，紧紧抱住自己的身躯，尽可能缩成一团。他在睡梦中微微发抖，睫毛颤动。

他面前的沙地上有一排手指反复划过的痕迹。“J-A-Y”。

杰森无从辨认。

4

白昼来了又去。候鸟变得越来越焦躁。他开始拖着锁链在斗室里走来走去，不再假装柔弱和驯服。他故意对杰森接连抛出连串尖锐的质问和嘲弄，试图激怒他。杰森只能以沉默作为回应，他已经忘却了大部分言语，无法回击候鸟的尖牙利嘴。

这却使得男人看起来更加愤怒受伤，他猛地推翻那堆杰森从废墟中收集来的战利品，恶意地将它们碾压成碎片，他的目光灼灼欲燃，其中含有某种杰森无法理解的东西，某种想要冲破无形桎梏的渴望。候鸟一跃而起，撞向杰森，他们在狭小的室内搏斗，肢体绞缠成一团。杰森用体重压住他，把他按倒在地板上，把他被捆的双手推过头顶。“愚蠢，”他低吼道。

“你懂得什么是愚蠢？”候鸟嘶嘶地说，“你甚至不明白我说的大部分话！”

他们的面孔如此接近，杰森的鼻尖抵在候鸟铁质的口枷上，森冷的金属因为体温而变得温暖，男人的呼吸吹拂在他的胸膛上，蓝色的眼睛湿润欲滴。

他低下头，张开嘴攫住了男人起伏的喉结。

候鸟从胸腔里挤出一声深深的呜咽。他的整个躯体绷紧得如同一张拉满的弓，他扬起脖子，把整个脆弱的颈部送向杰森的牙齿。

这是一场野兽式的交媾，更像是另一种形式的搏斗。杰森用牙齿和舌头一寸寸描摹着男人金色的皮肤，力道大得仿佛能够扯开皮肉，他同时尝到汗水和渗出的血液的盐味，粘稠而浓重。候鸟在他身下张开身体，像一张柔韧的网。他抬起的腰肢有意无意地撞到了杰森的胯下，似乎有火星因为两人的接触而迸射。杰森低吼着扯下他们身上的衣物，除去他们之间最后的阻隔，让他们的身躯严丝合缝地镶嵌在一起，如同拼接在一起的两块拼图，如同一处他很久以前就已经找到的归宿。

尘土因为他们的翻滚而四下飞溅，像一群扑打翅膀的飞蛾，在狂风中成群舞动。一切有形之物在他眼前分解、消融，然后又重聚，就像这片被神明诅咒的不毛之地，一切都将堕落、腐坏、变质、灰飞烟灭，只剩最原始的疯狂律动。

“告诉你的名字，”候鸟在一波波的冲撞中断断续续地喘息，“告诉我你究竟是谁。”

他撕咬着男人的耳垂，在他耳边沙哑地吐出。“杰森。那是我的名字。”

候鸟仰头长吟，伸出被枷锁禁锢的双手搂住杰森的脖子。他的瞳孔放大，几近午夜的深沉，几乎吞噬了所有的蓝色。

“杰森，”男人干裂的嘴唇中吐出这个名字。“杰森。”他复颂这个名字仿佛那是一个神圣的词汇。高潮在颤抖中击中了他们，如同铺天盖地的滚烫黄沙。

杰森的胸腔里产生了一种奇怪的骚动。池水早就洗掉了他的大部分感觉，一直以来他能够体会到的只有愤怒，寒冷和恐惧。但男人肌肤的温暖触感让他有种怪异的熟悉感，仿佛也曾有人这样不顾一切地拥抱过他，也有人呼唤过他的名字，仿若珍宝。

“我找到你了，”男人在他颈边轻声说，他的声音里有种奇异的温柔。“我终于找到你了。我不会再放手了，我保证。”

5

鼓声咚咚地回响着。岩壁上的闸门缓缓打开了。谷地已经是一片沸腾。猎手们在身上喷上了银色的反光喷漆，在阳光下形成一片此起彼伏的闪光的海洋。杰森站在猎手的队伍中间，手里牵着锁链，候鸟站在他身旁，因为烈日的直射而眯着双眼。

首脑站在岩壁上方突出的平台上，俯视着谷地。他的面孔隐藏在一副长着银色獠牙的骷髅面具之下，几根浑浊的塑料管从面具后方伸出，连接到他背部挂着的输液瓶。

崖壁上的猎手吹响了铜镀镍的号角。一个浑身肥肉的侏儒爬到麦克风前，尖声尖气地宣读，“为首脑欢呼，诸兽之王，魔鬼之首，公路的征服者，谷地的拥有者！”

首脑张开双手回应下方涌动的人群。他的繁育者们都跟随在他的身边，她们全都低垂着头，赤身裸体，肚子凸起，脚踝肿胀。只有首脑拥有生产子嗣的权力，他从谷地外劫掠女人，让她们为他繁育后代。然而在这片被毁灭过的土地上新生儿都受到了污染，他们都是畸形人、侏儒、怪胎。

“现在，首脑赐予沙民们鲜血盛宴！”

人群沸腾了。杰森知道这次集会的意味着什么了。这是一场大屠杀。所有的奴隶都将被推进下方的圆形场地，被肆意追逐猎杀，直至他们全部死亡。这是一种难以想象的奢侈，但首脑会定期宣布这样的活动。这是一种恩赐，也是绝对权力的展示。

首脑拥有谷地的一切。首脑赐予沙民们汽油，淡水，鲜血与母亲的乳汁。首脑用再生池水将沙民们从死亡中唤醒，让他们僵硬冰冷的身躯重新感受到阳光照射的热度。他赐予他们重生，但也随时可以收回这种恩赐。

鼓声又响起了。

一群奴隶排着队被守卫驱赶着走过来。他们的两手之间都系着铁链，其中有青年男人，也有的还是孩子，还有两个消瘦的女孩，一个金发一个黑发。沙民们像饥渴的鬣狗一样围绕着她们，蠢蠢欲动。

排在队伍最前面的是个被俘获不久的年轻奴隶。他个头矮小，面颊瘦削，头发被剃得可以看见头皮。杰森知道他，因为他们在那次捕猎归来的路途上遭遇了一场沙暴，车队中好几个刚刚被俘获的候鸟来不及尖叫一声，就在瞬间被剧烈的风沙吞噬。这个男孩本来也会面临同样的命运，是杰森抓住了他瘦小的身躯，把他塞到卡车的底盘下面，才救了他的小命。

而现在他即将被杀死，就像杰森手中握着的这个候鸟，他才感受过他温暖的肌肤，他跳动的脉搏，就即将失去他，他们将被铁钩刺入后背，被长戟刺穿胸腔，最后狂欢的沙民们会将他们撕扯成碎块。

候鸟定定地望着那队奴隶，不知有没有明白自己的命运。然后他身形突然僵住了。“提姆！”他低声呼喊。

瘦弱的奴隶男孩在一片嘈杂中仿佛感应到了什么，抬头看到了候鸟。他疑惑地看着这个戴着口枷、面孔脏兮兮的男人。

“提姆！”男人再次不顾一切地呼喊。提姆的眼睛睁大了，嘴唇微微蠕动起来。他开始挣扎着想要朝他们站立的方向靠过来，但却被守卫拖着脖子上的铁链往前走。

他们认识。杰森意识到。那男孩叫“提姆”。他可能是候鸟的家人，也许是兄弟。这些概念在杰森麻木的头脑里突然变得鲜活起来。

看守们挥动手中的长戟，解开奴隶们之间互相链接的锁链，然后把他们一个个推向下方的圆形场地。奴隶们的手还是被锁着的，但他们的双脚现在能够自由活动，这样可以增加狩猎的乐趣，让他们能够奔逃、尖叫，在即将到来的屠杀之前做一番徒劳的最后挣扎。

场地另一侧的小门打开了，远远出现一群高低各异，身形扭曲的身影。那是首领的子嗣们，他们都戴着银色的口罩，上面装饰着铆钉和尖刺，半遮住他们苍白的头颅。他们将作为头一批猎手，首先尝到新鲜的血肉。

一个看守走过来，解下系在杰森手腕上的锁链，要把候鸟也拖入奴隶的队伍。候鸟似乎明白过来，转头面向杰森。

杰森产生了一种可笑的冲动，想要叫他逃跑。

候鸟深深看了他一眼，目光中带着种奇异的宁静，他的嘴唇颤抖着，杰森意识到那是一个转瞬即逝的微笑。

然后他猛地挣开看守牵住锁链的手，转身助跑几步，义无反顾地一跃而下。

他凌空的背影让杰森产生一种错觉，仿佛他真的是只振翅欲飞的鸟。那一瞬间他眼前同时闪过一幕模糊的影像，仿佛他曾经看过某个人同样的身影，背对他纵身坠落。

然后男人就被潮水般黑压压的人群吞没了。

6

候鸟跃入谷底圆形的狩猎场，稳稳落在沙地上。奴隶们像受惊的鸟群一样四散开去，只有那个叫提姆的男孩踉跄地跑向候鸟，撞进男人的怀抱。后者搂住男孩，对他喃喃低语了什么，然后把他推向自己身后。男人弓起脊背，双膝微微弯曲，像一面盾牌一样阻挡在朝他们走来的猎手们面前。

一个戴着银色面具的猎手走上前来，他穿着pvc革的黑色铠甲，下巴上挂着沉甸甸的肉瘤，他两手大臂有候鸟的大腿那么粗，末端却像鸡爪般只有三根尖细的手指。他抓着一把长长的匕首，刀柄由一辆V8卡车的变速杆打磨而成。他细小的眼睛眯缝着打量面前相对矮小的男人，从面罩的缝隙里喷出浑浊的气体。

候鸟一动不动地盯着他。猎手高举匕首，咄咄逼人地挥舞起来，即使不被刀砍伤，被那粗壮的胳膊挥中也够受的了，但候鸟灵活地左躲右闪，一直保持在他刀锋毫厘之差的距离外。

猎手被他的躲闪搞得不耐烦了，他从口罩后面发出一声低吼，大步扑过来，候鸟没有躲开，反倒举起了双手迎面冲上去。只见他低头一晃堪堪躲过刀尖，两手抱住了那只拿刀的手臂，然后顺势甩动腰肢，整个人凌空而起，双脚夹住猎手的肩膀用力一扭。

这个过程一气呵成，只用了短短一瞬。猎手面朝下扑倒在地上，发出尖锐的嚎叫；他的胳膊被扭到身后弯折成了一个诡异的角度。

而候鸟重新站立起来，他两手间握着那柄匕首，在阳光下发出闪闪银光。他一个反手甩刀，只听金属发出清脆的断裂声，他两手之间的链条被砍断了。

在上方岩壁上观战的沙民霎时间都陷入了沉寂。而后他们发出失望和愤怒的喊声。

正在追逐其余几个奔逃的奴隶的猎手们停下了脚步。他们不约而同地转过身，呈半圆形朝候鸟的方向围拢过来。候鸟双眼左右扫视着包围圈，他一只手平持着那把刀，另一只手抓住拴在自己脖颈后面的铁链，开始小幅度地绕圈挥动着链条。

他终于选定了突破口，开始朝一个猎手猛扑上去。

鼓声和号角都刺耳地齐鸣起来，整个山谷仿佛都被撼动了。

杰森奋力从激愤的人群中挤过，朝外面跑去。他知道没有时间了。候鸟正在不顾一切地为他守护的人而战，这让他爆发出一股前所未有的力量。但寡不敌众的战斗会磨损他的体力，消耗他的意志，这一切很快就会以一种血腥的方式结束。

杰森不太确定自己究竟想要干什么，他正经历着比以往更加剧烈的疯狂，幻影像烟花一样在他混沌的头脑中交替闪现，但一个清晰的目标逐渐从那股漩涡中浮现出来：他不想失去那个男人，他不想看到他鲜红的血液没入黄沙，他不想让那双湿润的蓝眼睛失去光彩。

那只鸟儿不能死。

看台后面停放着一辆昨天才运到的储油车，是猎手们从临近的镇上抢到的。其他的卡车都在车库里，由人看守，只有这辆需要更换轮胎，正在检修。负责维修的沙民是个臃肿的矮个儿。他冲杰森挥舞着一把扳手，杰森一脚踢向他肿胀的关节，夺过扳手，打开车门就蹬了上去。

他扯开仪表盘下方的管线，用牙齿咬开线头，麻利地把它们按照次序接合起来。

引擎震动了一下，发出低沉的咆哮。为防止人盗开，这辆车的方向盘已经被拆掉了，杰森抄起扳手，扭住那根光裸的螺栓，一脚踩下了油门。

车轮缓缓转动。

杰森用他简陋的操纵杆控制着方向，引导车子朝竞技场驶去。他焦躁地催动卡车缓步加速，巨大的车身像一头史前巨兽，嘶吼着奔腾起来。

圆形场地就在眼前了；排山倒海的呼喊声扑面而来。有片刻杰森以为太迟了，候鸟已经被杀死，但紧接着他看到男人被按倒在场地中间，一面抬着腿奋力挣扎，他的匕首被一个猎手踩住。另一个猎手抓着他颈后的锁链，缠绕在男人的脖子上。其余的猎手们抓住了提姆和几个还存活着的奴隶，得意地仰头大吼，用拳头捶击他们的胸甲。候鸟还在挣扎，但这挣扎随着脖子上锁链收紧的力道越来越虚弱。

杰森猛踩油门，驾着卡车从小坡上飞跃起来，掀开人群，笔直地朝他们撞去。

候鸟在车头即将撞上他们的时候猛地趴倒在地，蜷起身体，他身上骑着的猎手就没那么好运了，重重地砸在了挡板上，飞了出去。挡风玻璃上溅起一道污浊的痕迹。

车子发出沉重的制动声，停住了；杰森踢开车门，端起车上的火焰喷射器跳下来一阵扫射。

“上车，”他对奴隶们吼道。猎手们像一群无头苍蝇一样胡乱打转，皮肉烧焦的气味在空气里弥漫。候鸟从车底爬出来，连推带搡地把提姆和两个女孩塞进了驾驶舱。杰森还想去抓一个长着雀斑的男孩，候鸟对他大吼一声“小心！”便朝他掷出手里的匕首。

刀子稳稳插进杰森身后一个猎手的眉心。杰森抓住车门，爬上重新启动的卡车。

轮胎在沙地上打磨着，冒出了火星。卡车加速从错愕的人群中开辟出一条道路，像驶过一片翻滚的黑色潮水。两旁的沙民们尖叫着拍打车轮和车身，发出咚咚的声响，但这微小的阻力无法撼动卡车的前行的势头。他们在轰鸣声中撞破了大门，迎着扑面而来的滚滚风沙，朝着谷地外面的世界咆哮而去。

7

“他们追上来了，”提姆看着窗外，沙哑地说。他和两个女孩坐在后排，都把头探出窗去看后面的动静。

杰森知道那是首脑的追兵们。他们现在还是后方的地平线上的一小股烟尘，但他们驾驶着轻便而快速的摩托和越野车，很快就将追上杰森的卡车。

“车上还有枪，我检查过了，还有弹药，我们可以射击他们的驾驶员。”金发的那个女孩说。

“还不够多，就算我们每一发子弹都能打中，他们的人数也远远超过了我们。”提姆摇摇头。候鸟转身揉了揉男孩的头顶，然后从金发女孩那里接过枪支，检查着它们。“有总比没有好些。现在我需要你们帮我一起把枪都装填好。”

另一边坐着的那个黑发的女孩小心地撕下她的麻布衣服的下摆，递给杰森。“你在流血。”

杰森瞟到自己右臂上被擦出的伤口。“死不了。”他粗哑地回答，这句话各种意义上都是实话。

后视镜里她沉静的黑色眼睛打量着他。“为什么这么做？”她比划着。“你属于他们。你不必冒险。”为我们。为几个在劫难逃的奴隶。

杰森摇头，他想要解释说沙民没有族群观念，他们只是一群向死而生的被遗忘之人，奋力想要在这条公路上加速狂奔，最后拥抱太阳的烈焰，在神的怒火中融化，但他无法组织那样复杂的语言，何况他还并不真正明白脑袋里那些幻像的意味。他只是耸耸肩，伸手从座位下摸出一把长柄钳，递给副驾驶座上的候鸟。“你可以，打开那个。”他指的是还套在候鸟脑袋上的口枷。

候鸟看着他，然后把一只手按在他的手臂上，“谢谢你。”他真诚地说。

杰森更无法回应这句话。他在沉默中听着提姆和女孩们合力帮助男人绞断枷锁。

“我们可以向东北走，去戈德温谷。”没了口枷之后候鸟说话的声音变得流畅多了。

“你是说走九十五号公路。”杰森说。

男人点点头。“穿过老哥谭郡，然后一直向北。可能要花上一两天时间。在布鲁德海文……在那里有一处地下避难所，我和提姆，我们的家人都生活在那个地方。”提姆在后面忧虑地看着他们，但候鸟的语气平静，“我可以告诉你那里的坐标。”

杰森考虑着他们现在的情况。“二十分钟，我们会经过月亮大桥。”据说曾经那里有过奔涌的河流，但现在这座大桥光秃秃地横亘在凹陷的峡谷之间，脚下是能够吞噬一切的流沙沼泽。“你们下车。你们逃。”车厢后面挂着一个满满的油罐槽，“我炸掉桥。”

车里一时完全安静下来。候鸟摇摇头。“那样风险太大了。”

杰森皱起眉，这道理应该再简单不过。“胜算很大。炸断桥，他们都会摔进沼泽，没人能活着离开沼泽。”

“你很有可能会死。我不能允许这样的事。”

“没有别的办法。”杰森有点恼火，“蠢鸟儿。”

这个称呼似乎让候鸟瞪大眼，但他很快露出一种伤感的微笑。“哦，你不明白，杰森。”他用一种不可思议的轻柔语气说。“我不会再丢下你一个人。”

突然一声沉闷的响声从车子后方传来。“他们就在后面了！”金发女孩举起一个单筒望远镜朝后望去。“他们在投掷燃烧弹——”

车厢顶部某处被击中了，驾驶舱剧烈地震动起来。后视镜里两辆吉普车从车尾两侧夹逼上来，车顶的猎手身上喷着出征用的银色反光漆，活像一群从冥河爬出的厉鬼。他们的手上握着长杆状的自制燃烧弹，把它们像标枪一样投掷出来。燃烧的标枪接二连三地在卡车周围爆炸。油罐槽拴在车子尾部，本该是最容易被击中的，幸好外部有防火涂层，不会因此而爆炸。但猎手们避开了油罐，都朝着车头发射，显然是不想毁掉珍贵的汽油。

杰森猛推变速杆，车子骤然减速，向一侧滑进公路旁的沙石地。颠簸不平的路面降低了猎手们的准头。候鸟端起一把来复枪从车窗探出身去，连开两枪，击碎了其中一辆吉普的挡风玻璃，那辆车失控地在路面上打了几个转，翻倒了。

更多猎手们的车子从后视镜中涌现，一队摩托车排成直线追到了卡车一侧，杰森可以看见打头的猎手头上长着尖角的护目镜。他们一直手挥起了带有尖钩的锁链，依次把它们射向卡车车轮。

钩锁挂住了轮轴，细弱的锁链无法阻挡高速滚动的车轮，有一两个猎手被当场卷入了轮下。但更多的猎手追了上来，纷纷投掷钩锁。车轮的转动受到了阻挠，他们的行驶速度开始减慢。候鸟开始朝那些骑手射击，金发女孩也摇摇晃晃地端起了枪，学着他的样子瞄准。

杰森在心底算了一下路程，他们还有至少十分钟才能到大桥。“我要一个人帮我开车，不管发生什么，不要松开油门。”他粗声说。

提姆从后座爬过来。“我能开。”他瘦小的身子滑进驾驶座，双手抓住简陋的临时方向盘。杰森抽出两支手枪插在后腰上，翻身爬出了车子。他顶着风沙，爬上车顶，艰难地在剧烈的晃动中单膝跪起。

现在他的视野清晰了，看到了后面的车队。那些站在车顶上的猎手用单手敲打着胸膛，呼喊着某种低沉的号子。杰森端起来复枪，瞄准第一辆车的前胎扣下扳机。

在他脚下，一个摩托车骑手逼近了车头，举起手里的斧子砸向驾驶室一侧的车门。金属在重击下发出危险的吱呀声，骑手狞笑着扯开了车门，一把想要抓住驾驶座上的提姆。

候鸟怒吼着越过男孩，两腿直蹬上骑手的胸膛，两人隔着驾驶座险恶地搏斗，后座的黑发女孩趁机举起枪托，砸中了骑手的后脑，他连人带车踢飞了出去。提姆咬住牙一声没吭，两手死死把握着方向。

杰森射中了两个射手，又打爆了一辆车的轮胎，但又有两辆车靠了上来，带着尖刺的车前杠扎进了卡车两侧的车壁。火花迸溅开来。

大车发出浑浊的低吼，拐过一个大弯，一片赤裸的山岩出现在视野中。

河谷就在面前了。月亮大桥的两个斜拉塔如同巨兽的脊背，直插暗黄色的天空，高大厚实的桥墩下现在看似一片死寂的荒漠，但其实却都是暗潮涌动的流沙。

卡车被簇拥着开上了引桥。杰森知道是时候了，他准备朝车尾部移动，但这时一个猎手抓住车厢侧面的扶梯，跳上了车顶。

整个车子都为此震动了一下。猎手挡在杰森面前的身形犹如一座小山。一副笼罩全脸的银色面具遮盖住了他的整个头颅。

杰森端起猎枪就朝他开火。巨人猎手挥起手中的铁链，猛地打掉了他的枪。

杰森还没来得及掏出第二把枪，就被巨人的拳头击中的下颚，重重地摔倒在车顶上。那把枪也掉了。他的牙齿在流血。现在他听清了四周隆隆的号子，是猎手们在齐声呼喊一个名字。

“歌利亚！歌利亚！歌利亚！”

他听说过歌利亚，他也是首脑的子嗣，顶尖的猎手，他的两条手臂上画满了白色的战功纹身，像一圈圈蛇鳞，两眼在面具的铁栅后面微微闪烁。杰森抹了一把下巴上的血，拔出插在靴子里的匕首。

他一猫腰躲过歌利亚的铁链，撞向巨人的腹部，感觉就像撞上了一堵水泥墙，巨人用钢管般的手臂轻松地把杰森抡起来，砸在车顶上。杰森的眼前冒出了火星，他把匕首扎进歌利亚的手腕。歌利亚的喉咙里发出一声尖细的叫声，像是某种尖锐的哨音，他带着铆钉护甲的拳头击中了杰森的太阳穴。

“杰森！”

候鸟竟不知何时也爬出了驾驶室，移到了卡车最尾端拴着的油罐槽前。候鸟凿掉了槽壁上的一个栓子，一道汽油的涓涓细流正从槽罐侧面倾泻而下。

男人几步急冲上车顶，一面朝歌利亚的后背连开数枪，直到子弹用尽。子弹扎进了巨人的后背，卡在他厚厚的皮肉间，歌利亚抛下杰森，愤怒地朝候鸟转过身。候鸟像个杂技演员一样一跃而起，双腿卡住了巨人的肩头，用枪托猛砸他的头盔。巨人再度发出那种跟他庞大身躯极不相称的尖叫，两手胡乱拍打着，抓住候鸟的腰肢用力挤压，想要把他扯下来。杰森跌跌撞撞地爬起来，把匕首插进了歌利亚脖子间柔软的皮肉。

巨人的脚步踉跄一下。候鸟跳下来，警惕地挡在杰森面前。

歌利亚的头盔碎了，露出的是一个婴孩般细小的脑袋，长着婴儿那样粉红的皮肤和折皱的前额。他用粉红的小眼睛看着胸前淌下的大片黑色血液，似乎有些迷惑。

杰森感觉到一阵恶心，他跪了下来。

歌利亚用那孩童稚嫩的嗓音尖叫着，摇着皱巴巴的婴儿脑袋，双眼因为暴怒而突起。他铁塔般庞大的身摇晃着想要朝前迈步。杰森猛地发力，带着他全部的怒火，把那畸形的巨人推下了车顶。

后面车上的猎手们发出愤怒的叫喊，他们点起剩余的燃烧弹，开始朝杰森的方向射来。有两支火把射偏了，擦过了油罐槽。

杰森只看得见候鸟用口型对他说了什么，车子就爆炸了。

熊熊烈焰朝他扑面而来，带着灼热到难以忍受的刺目光芒。

 

杰森看到了幻象，他回到了那片铁灰色的奔涌的河流上方。暴雨和闪电从头顶倾盆而下，带着天神的震怒。

男人对他伸出手。雨水从他的脸上成片地淌下来，他自己也快坚持不住了。“杰森，快抓住我。”他的声音里有一丝杰森从来没有听到过的颤抖，现在他突然明白了那是恐惧，对于即将失去的恐惧。“求你了，抓住我的手！”

但他没能抓住那只手。

这个世界正在迅速坠落、崩塌。

他记得坠落，然后是焚烧和疼痛，将他的皮肤骨骼统统融化的高热。然后是寒冷，死亡的冰冷。这本该就是结束了，然而他从再生池中升起，带着愤怒和疼痛，带着属于过去的幻影，回到这个混沌而疯狂的世界。

“杰森？你听得见吗？杰森！”

那个声音穿过迷雾将他拉回来。他首先感觉到的是一只手的抓握。

然后他面前出现了断裂的桥面，赤裸的钢筋他在周围肆意伸展，如同龙骨。杰森艰难地眨着眼睛，意识到自己正悬在半空中。在他下方，曾经属于卡车的后半个焦黑的车身和最后几辆猎手的吉普车正陷入流沙的包围，逐渐被吞没。

“快点上来，我快抓不住你了。”候鸟声音沙哑，男人整个身体悬在了断裂的桥面外头，仅依靠腰间一根钩爪挂在残存的塔桥上维持着他们两人的体重。他的胳膊在颤抖，但握着杰森的手力道丝毫没有松懈，像是他抓着的是世间他最后一样珍视的东西。

杰森抓住他的手，他们一起缓慢地爬回残存的桥面，跌坐在沙土地上。太阳灼烤着大地，沙子在他们身下散发着滚烫的热度。提姆和两个女孩爬下残破不堪的车头，朝他们跑来。

8

卡车还在向前开。杰森和提姆勉强修好了车头，现在它在干燥的日头下缓慢而坚定地朝前行驶着。杰森的脑袋还是疼得厉害，不时嗡嗡作响。候鸟说他可能有些脑震荡，杰森不明白那是什么意思，但男人蜷缩在他身旁，一只手搁在他的胸膛上，慢慢地在唱一支旋律简单的歌。“那乘着秋千飞翔的年轻人啊，他的动作多么优雅飘逸……”

两个女孩静悄悄地听着那支歌，在他身旁陷入睡眠。歌声让他的头似乎不那么疼了。

候鸟一路都在跟他说话，他讲啊讲，直到嗓音嘶哑。他的口气随意，仿佛只是在讲述给孩童的睡前故事。

他说很久以前谷地曾是一座城市，她的名字叫做哥谭。她曾经被河流环抱，也曾 高楼林立，直到那场毁灭一切的灾难降临。

他说在哥谭覆灭之前，有一批人逃离了出来。那些人靠掩体和冬眠医疗舱躲过了毁灭。他们还掌握着大毁灭之前的技术，一直没有放弃重建这个世界的希望。

他说他一直都在试着回到哥谭，那里曾经是他们的家，那里有他所有失落的重要的东西。

“总有一天她会回来，杰森。她会重新拥有车马奔流，灯火闪烁。然后我们就能回家了。”

车子缓缓地停下了。

一群骑手跨着一排轻巧闪亮的机车，正停在他们面前的路上。他们都戴着目镜，披着严严实实的斗篷，身形看起来格外纤小。但正负责开车提姆却没有露出紧张的神色。相反地，男孩的脸上露出长久以来第一个笑容。男孩跳下车座，迅速地朝他们跑去。

那群骑士纷纷摘下兜帽。都是女人。为首的是一个深色皮肤的黑头发女人，她搂了一下提姆，对他亲切地说着什么。她们朝车子这边挥了挥手，候鸟抬起自己的手挥了挥作为回应。

女孩们透过挡风玻璃窥视着，这会她们迟疑地下了车，跟着走了过去。

“我会告诉你所有的事，杰。所有曾经发生的，所有你想要了解的。一起都会好起来，然后……”候鸟说，湛蓝的眼睛看着前方。他的声音里有一种小心翼翼的希望，照亮了他那沾着油污的疲倦的脸孔。

“然后你会想起我是谁。”

杰森伸手碰触他的侧脸，描摹那道曲线。

候鸟对他绽开一个微笑。暖风吹过他的面颊，他的头发被吹拂得肆意飘舞，仿佛在飞。

 

END


End file.
